


Good Girl

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [96]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Good Girls fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: kc au!good girls + caroline and katherine rob a grocery store owned by a crime syndicate and end up being recruited by the boss who definitely should not look *that* good in henley shirts when he’s holding a gun in her living room
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Good Girl

It was supposed to be one job, one awful night that would be over and solve the most immediate of their problems. Kat had been so sure the insurance payout would come through and that no one would suspect her involvement; she could clear another semester of Nadia’s tuition without begging her ex. 

That was reason enough, as Caroline had been the most vocal of Damon’s detractors and didn’t want him weaseling back into her friend’s life. But her mom had just announced another necessary round of treatment, one she couldn’t afford without selling the house. 

Sheriff Forbes was too proud to ask, and her daughter too determined not to do everything in her power to help. 

So, they were going to rob the grocery store. It was a Salvatore front anyway, and Damon could more than handle the losses with the dirty money he undoubtedly laundered every week. 

It wasn’t Damon who decided to drop in and offer a warning, though. “Klaus,” she said, voice hoarse in her darkened living room. “How did you-”

“Don’t be boring now, love. You’re better than that.” She could just see the glint of the gun in his hand, and it erased any ease his accent soothed down her spine. “It’s not about the hows or the why. It’s about what happens next, and a clever girl like you must be able to figure it out.”

Swallowing her fear, Caroline straightened her posture, her full height giving her an inch on him. Ever the underworld kingpin, however, he wasn’t cowed in the slightest. No, he looked _pleased_ , and she’d never felt more in danger. 

Damn Damon and his gambling debts; she never would have agreed to Kat’s plan had she known they’d really be stealing from the Mikaelsons. Klaus was infamous for evading arrest, his elder brother more so for providing the legal representation that sent conspirators and witnesses to prison instead. Going after that family was a sure ticket to a cell, if not a coffin. 

She stared at the gun, rueing the day she met a charming guy in the tea aisle. It was the same day they’d make the hit, only he grew more charming upon finding them elbows deep in _his_ safe (purely on a fluke - her plan had been _flawless)._ Intrigued, he’d put her organizational skills to better use. But no matter how many jobs she’d done for him since, she couldn’t forget who he was and what he was capable of. She _couldn’t_. “Are you going to kill me?”

He might. Elijah had led the cops to Kat’s front door, and Nadia was asking even more questions. She would do whatever it took to protect her friend, even if it meant giving up one of the schemes entrusted to her. Dropping a line about a rogue chop shop to Agent Donovan in exchange for a little peace had been easy - too easy to trace, if the Mikaelsons already knew it had been her.

Klaus stepped closer, as though he were going to share a secret, like he wasn’t holding a loaded weapon between them. His other hand coasted up her arm, smirking when she refused to flinch. “Your instincts are too good to waste, if a bit clumsy in your execution.” His smirk twisted up like she was supposed to find the wordplay amusing. Worse, she almost did. “No, love,” he promised in that honeyed tone she would always associate with the bloody taste of biting her lip in restraint. From snapping at him or leaning in, she wasn’t sure. “No, I’m going to teach you.”

Against all logic, she relaxed. She’d always been a good student. 


End file.
